


穷途

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 请不要把我开除粉籍  还有，打人不打脸





	1. Chapter 1

穷途

M城的凛冬终于离开，五月末的空气里是夏日的躁动，老男人房里的窗帘将这一切完美隔离，直到年轻人几乎是轻车熟路地冲进房间，阳光打破晦暗，他看到苍老的脸上带着气定神闲的微笑。

“怎么走得这么急，看你满头的汗。”

老男人向挤在门口无所适从的一帮保镖摆摆手，后者如释重负地关上门。房里的摆设和年轻人走之前一样，也不过一年多的时间，仿佛一梦依稀，一切都没变。直到老男人走近一些想要替他拭去额前的汗水时，他才条件反射般躲开，夺过手帕重重地摔在地上。

老男人也不恼，自顾自地坐回宽大的办公桌前，“Coria，这不是求人该有的态度。”

也就是一年多的时间，再也没有任性的权利。年轻人的自尊心因为老男人一句话彻底破碎，然而再无退路。两个月前他还能躲在K城刷着新闻自我安慰，至少还有人在帮他，至少两个月就可以保释。直到那天下午的平地惊雷将所有美梦打破，他才意识到，只要那些人想，他们可以有各种理由拖延时间，两年，二十年甚至死亡。新奥加廖沃并不是他下飞机后的第一站，就在前一天，他像做贼一样避开昔日的同事或者现在的陌生人，在人来人往异样的眼神中枯坐到天黑，等到那人终于从繁忙的会面中抽身，脸上公式化的外交笑容还没有完全褪去，却在看到他之后瞬间黯淡了神色，明明说着安慰的话，眼神中却是掩饰不住的无奈。他终于不得不承认，面前的老男人，已经是绝地求生的最后一线希望。

年轻人从未想过会在某一天以如此怪异的理由回想自己七年前该是什么样子，只记得曾经也像这样，他走到办公桌内侧，屈膝，俯下身，握住老男人温厚的手掌。

“求您••••••”

老男人粗糙的手指拂过年轻人深棕色发际，看到对方目光闪烁，用一种强迫自己卑微的方式。“Coria，你变了，你现在学会说谎了。”带着薄茧的指尖从脸颊、脖颈一路划过，在白色衬衫内肆意游走，所到之处便有可爱的战栗。“但是身体没有，只是胖了些。”老男人轻笑，似乎心情不错，只是看到膝下之人手脚蜷缩、紧闭双眼的样子，轻哼一声，手指侵略至胸前一点猛然发力，逼得年轻人吃痛地叫出声来才罢手。“你不要命地冲进来，只是为了装贞洁烈妇的吗？”

年轻人早料到有这样的羞辱，只是没想到字字诛心，会让一个也算经历了些风雨的人如此承受不住。他再也支撑不住，右手撑着地面，地毯在掌心留下酥麻的触感，他盯着那细密的花纹许久，确保泪水不会溢出眼眶才抬起头，努力让语气变得温柔些。“我可以为您做任何事。”

“一个干了六年也没什么政绩的前部长，还能为我做什么？”

年轻人骤然抬头，有那么一丝自己也未察觉的不可置信，老男人神色冷漠，语气也恢复了一向的冷淡。反倒是自己，他在办公桌的金属面看到了倒影中衣衫不整的自己，情起后的余韵还未褪去，丑陋又可悲。并没有什么最后的希望，彻头彻尾的自取其辱。他自嘲地笑一笑，直起身来略微活动一下跪麻的双腿，想要装作无事发生，却被颤抖着怎么也扣不上衬衫纽扣的双手出卖。

“如果我的自取其辱能让您感受到作为胜利者的一点快感，那也不算白来了。”

他勉强扯起一个比哭还难看的笑容，本想不辞而别，却连门把手也未触到，便是一番天昏地暗。哪怕面前的人已年过花甲，在体力搏斗中他依旧不是对手，几年前尚且年轻时是，养尊处优疏于运动后更是。后背与沙发的猛烈撞击，比起触痛更多的是惊吓，未等他回过神来，已被本在腰间那条结实的皮带反扣住双手。

“想来就来，想走就走，你在K山野惯了，已经这么没规矩了吗？”


	2. 穷途（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要把我开除粉籍 还有，打人不打脸

原来口是心非的不止我一个。年轻人苦笑，他挣扎着坐起来，坦然直视那人湖蓝色的眼眸。

“如果我留在这里任您摆布，米沙是不是就可以安然无恙？”

“那要看你的表现。”

年轻人盯着那眼睛，曾经也盛着无尽柔情和爱意的眼睛，像是解脱般笑起来，缓缓屈膝，费力含住西装裤细巧的金属拉链想要扯开。过于笨拙的动作让老男人终于觉得不耐烦，他粗鲁地扯掉了自己碍事的皮带然后解开扣子。年轻人咽了咽口水，将反胃的不适感强压在心底，用温润的口腔包裹扑面而来的炽热欲望。他不擅长做这样的事情，老男人从前并不强求。或许是年轻人的过于听话总算换来一点慈悲，老男人决定帮帮这个青涩的小可怜，伸手揽住毛茸茸的脑袋，猛然向前推送。骤然直抵咽喉的不适让年轻人闷哼一声，想要抽离时却被老男人有力的右手死死拽住了头发不得动弹，他被反扣的双臂无力垂在身后，失去重心的身体只能随着老男人的手有节奏地扭动。

等到老男人终于因满足而叹息，年轻人无力瘫倒在地毯，仿佛获得新生般猛烈喘息。双手的束缚被解开，他毫不在意地用衬衫袖子拭去残留在嘴角的粘稠液体，然而老男人并没有给他太多休息时间，当他再一次被粗暴地扔到沙发上时，才绝望地发现，比政治和人心更可怕的，是习惯。

他记得仲夏之夜，他坐在这里发脾气，那人也是这样抵着他的肩膀，笑着吻他。他记得满天飞雪，他抱着笔记本窝在那人怀里，讲了半天方案，对方说一个字也没听懂，却转手把预算拨款加了一倍。他也记得阴差阳错的一盘蓝莓蛋糕，像极了命运无情的嘲讽。他也记得在酒精催化的强烈占有欲下的翻云覆雨，那人看着他的眼睛，却叫了声“季玛”。

记得一切，也习惯了一切，独有的香水味，粗粝却温厚的手掌，温热的气息迎面而来时无法抑制的情起。如果是注定，逃避是无用的。他在这样的自我安慰中寻求一丝心安，用不再颤抖的双手淡然将衣物悉数褪去，却终究是不敢面对那人玩味的眼神，即使垂着头，也似乎能感觉到凌厉的目光剜过每一寸皮肤，极尽羞辱。

“还是这里吗？”老男人粗糙的手指抚过紧致的腰线，看到一如往常的震颤，满意地笑着，“你的米沙知道这里吗？”

“我们没有过••••••”他像是呓语般沙哑着回应了一句，也不在意老男人有没有听到，或者是选择性无视。他选择闭上眼，祈祷这场久别重逢的互相折磨早点结束。总不会比现在更糟糕了，他这样想着。

“科里亚，你为什么不喜欢看着自己？”

年轻人在老男人无法抗拒的力度下踉跄着到了房间的另一头，慌乱中抬头，高大的穿衣镜前一览无余。终于，到了忍耐的极限。他失去控制般挣扎、哀嚎，好看的身体在老男人的牵制下留下青紫的痕迹也全然不顾。

老男人冷眼看着，终于在快要招架不住时幽幽地来上一句：“你不想看，那我拍下来发一份给米沙好不好？他一定很想你。”

老男人满意地看到受惊的小兽慌乱地收起利爪，蜷缩着跌坐在地，睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，木然盯着镜子，不敢动弹。他俯下身坐在年轻人身边，不轻不重地搭着年轻人后颈，迫使他抬起头。另一只手却顺着腰线向下摸索，装作无意间略过双腿内侧，听到年轻人哽咽在喉的呻吟，像哄孩子一样在他耳边轻语，极尽温柔，“真是个好孩子，可是我累了。”他握住年轻人被汗水浸湿的手，“你要学会自己来。”

年轻人深吸一口气，在老男人用温柔伪装的残忍中挣扎着挪动双腿，直到尖锐的电话铃声打破了房间内怪异的氛围，两人沉默着听着那铃声响过五次仍没有要停的意思，仿佛在催促着这场闹剧的结束。老男人终于站起身，低声咒骂着拿起红色听筒。

“在这里等我回来。”

年轻人怔怔地望着镜子，直到房门上锁，走廊里再也没有脚步声后，才劫后余生般瘫倒在地毯上，像婴儿一样蜷起身体，将脸埋在自己的臂弯中，无声地抽泣。


	3. 穷途（三）

尼古拉躲在会议室一角，比西装革履更让人尴尬的是人来人往的眼神，从前认识的人纷纷过来打招呼，用探寻的眼神审视这位消失了一年多又突然空降的总统助理。他想像鸵鸟一样躲起来，在遇到昔日统一阵营的伙伴之前，虽然也所剩无几。年轻人抱起文件和平板，装作若无其事地想要离开，背后却响起熟悉的声音。

“科里亚？”

从某种意义上说，身后这位同龄人是他此刻最不愿见到的，毕竟曾经他们都是被寄予厚望的新一代，在波诡云谲中尽力保留着年轻人的明朗坦荡。如今，对方依旧坦然，更显得自己像是为了利益而不择手段的小人。他不得不转过身，“马克西姆•••••”。

“我就知道你一定会回来，以你的能力，留在喀山可惜了。”

“马克西姆••••••你不怪我？”

年轻的胖子露出疑惑的眼神，旋即又明白言下之意。“科里亚，你呆了六年还没有明白吗？这里从来没有完全敌对的阵营，更何况那个人，也并不是我们的敌人不是吗？”

尼古拉看到对方笑意温和，像农奴主家的傻儿子，他好像又胖了些。似乎这是来到莫斯科这些天听到的第一句正常话，在已经习惯了嘲讽和羞辱之后难得可以畅快地笑一笑。“谢谢你，马克西姆。”

“我们之间本不用说这些话的••••••诶，再联系吧，我知道你在总统身边日子也不好过，我得去准备开会了，希望今天不要背锅。”年轻的胖子面露愁容，拍一拍他的肩膀便快步走向自己的位置。

马克西姆今天依旧很怂，尼古拉笑了笑，仿佛又回到了三年前。同龄人的话给了他勇气，为什么不可以用现在的身份，堂堂正正地站在众人面前？直到他准备在会议开始前退场，撞上那人时，脸上的笑容还没有褪去。

当德米特里面色铁青又不说话时最好不要惹他，所以尼古拉只是任由他拽着到了少有人迹的角落。

“我需要一个合理的解释，关于你为什么出现在这里。”

“弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇说需要技术人才所以我••••••”

“放屁！”

略显滑稽的粗口适时戳穿了年轻人拙劣的借口，尼古拉不敢直视那人的眼睛，低头嗫嚅着：“我想救米沙••••••靠我自己。”

“我把你保护得这么好••••••你知不知道现在有多少人自身难保，有多少人惶恐度日，我把你保护得这么安全！”

“所以？到头来，你们一个个为了自保，根本不会管昔日队友的死活是吗？不，在你们布的局里，米哈伊尔从来都只是一枚随时可以丢弃的棋子，其实我也是，对吗？”年轻人抬起头，无惧德米特里的痛心，似乎这些天来习惯了逆来顺受，终于有了可以爆发的导火索，“您不是我认识的德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，他会保护自己的同志。”

年轻人想过说出这样的话会造成什么后果，只是德米特里的一巴掌猝不及防，等他反应过来时已是火辣辣的疼痛。不可置信的眼神对上对方的凌厉，唇舌微动，却只是深深地叹了口气，未能说出只言片语。

“季玛，到处寻不到你，原来躲到这里来了。”

年轻人闻言，慌忙侧过身去胡乱抹了把眼泪，想着这次尴尬的会面要怎么收场，却见老男人只是径直与自己擦肩而过，视若无睹，走上前去揽住德米特里肩膀，语气中是多年来的熟稔和亲昵，“你一向不喜欢迟到的。”

“走吧。对了，开完会我要带他走。”德米特里抻了抻领带，装作不经意间躲开那人的手。

“季玛，科里亚现在是我的助理••••••”

“听说他没有地方住，我那里有的是空房间，再说了”，德米特里看了眼年轻人，“九号是他从前去惯了的。是不是，科里亚？”

老男人尴尬收手，干笑两声掩饰难堪，“科里亚，你自己选吧，你觉得住哪里方便？”

年轻人抬起头，只见老男人笑意盈盈，而德米特里冷着脸看向别处，像是下定决心般走到老男人身边，木然挽着对方手臂，“先生，我们晚上还要讨论方案，昨天说好的••••••”

老男人的笑意更浓了，他接过年轻人手中的文件，揉了一把对方软软的头发，留下一句“季玛，别迟到了”，便头也不回地走了。

德米特径直从年轻人身旁走过，走到拐角处终究是忍不住回过头来，“或许，是我看错人了”。


	4. 穷途（四）

尼古拉在休息室盯着平板上的方案发呆半晌，终于选择放弃，掏出手机。浪漫的求婚，屏幕上的男人换了短袖，看起来比上次更憔悴，眼中的爱意却让这位年轻漂亮的姑娘湿了眼眶。早该知道是这种结果，一股莫名的酸涩从心底涌起，年轻人收起手机，怔怔坐着。也不知道过了多久，门外响起脚步声，他慌忙推开门。马克西姆和德米特里说笑着走出会议室，看来年轻的胖子似乎没有背锅，看见他时愉快地摆摆手想要走过来，却因为德米特里并没有要停留的意思，不得不跟上去。

老男人出来时看到年轻人便是一副还没回魂的模样，心下了然，把人塞进车里，打开隔音板。年轻人惶然回头，下意识后退却被捏着下巴不得动弹，慌忙闭上眼，却感到左脸有冰凉的触感覆盖了疼痛。他这才意识到刚才上车前，老男人从保镖手里接过的是一个冰袋，暗自松了口气。

“你不该那么对季玛说话，他那样宠你。”

尼古拉伸手接过那冰袋，触及老男人指尖熟悉的温度，感受到对方迅速抽离，一种难以言喻的淡淡尴尬在车内弥散。他想说点什么，却见对方已经靠着靠枕，开始闭目养神。年轻人盯着那人苍老的面庞看了许久，终究是转过身去，今天似乎格外累了些。  
夜幕初上，尼古拉打开房门，他估摸着这个时候老男人已经吃过晚饭，抱着文件轻轻带上门。初夏的风有些许凉意，今天较之往常更冷一些，他不由得加快脚步。虚掩的门里透着柔黄色灯光，他轻扣两下，没有等来一如往常的“进来”，倒是个意想不到的人过来开了门。

“谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇。”

谢尔盖的笑总是温和，将年轻人领进屋，手里还拿着酒杯。尼古拉走进宽敞的办公室，将厚厚一沓文件递到那人面前。老男人随意靠着沙发，手边同样是未饮完的威士忌，看来之前这里有过一场愉快的交谈。

“这么快又做完了？”谢尔盖诧异地望了眼年轻人，“你这几天都跟着出席各种活动，哪来的时间做这些？你一天能睡几个小时？”

对于好友言下之意中的控诉，老男人选择一笑置之，指尖略过一排排文字和图表，瞬间回到工作状态，神情变得严肃。

“重做。”

意料之中的结果，局域网法案是横亘在他们之间无法逾越的鸿沟，只要年轻人仍然选择与之对抗，便只能是作茧自缚。尼古拉垂着眼，把散落在茶几的文件收拾好，被本坐在一旁默不作声的谢尔盖一把按住。

“你的脸怎么了？”

年轻人懵懂抬头，看到谢尔盖看向老男人的眼神宛如审视法.西.斯，才意识到误会大了，慌忙摆手想要解释，但是老特工的嘴炮已经向着他的好友火力全开。尼古拉见老男人也不反驳，知道自己更插不上话，也不能就这么走了，只得尴尬地站着，觉得屋内的灯光格外刺眼，不一会儿便看不清任何东西，谢尔盖的声音也越来越远。

“重感冒，过度疲劳，饮食不规律，心情郁结，建议多休息••••••”

对于谢尔盖故意把病历上的内容逐句念出来的行为，老男人并不理睬，默默拿着湿毛巾替年轻人擦去额前的冷汗。老男人只觉得心内苦涩，终于忍不住下逐客令，“还不走，你明天不上班了吗？”

谢尔盖闻言颇为识趣地住了口，心知这辈子要他这位好友说句“我错了”是不可能了，想起刚才老男人冲过去把人抱起来的失态，看他现在这般落寞的样子，想来心里并不好受，轻叹口气：“不管你信不信，我的人查过了，这孩子和米哈伊尔只是普通朋友，去年五月之后，他们甚至没见过面。忘了告诉你，这位风度翩翩的前任部长，今天和未婚妻求婚了。唉，是个好孩子，就是太傻。”

“你能不能多干点正事！”老男人替年轻人掖好被子，试了试额头温度，“怎么还是这么烫？去帮我把医生叫来。”

早干嘛去了。谢尔盖腹诽着，倒也还是站了起来，走到房门口还不忘补上一刀，“你已经辜负了一个人，不要连这孩子也错过了，到时候后悔可来不及。”

仍在昏睡中的人面色惨白眉头紧蹙，低声呻吟着，引发人内心深处最原始的怜爱。苍老的手指轻轻在年轻人眉眼、脸颊拂过，已经不记得是多久前，他爱极了这张脸，总是想从相似的眉眼中抓住另一个人的影子。或许正是被过往迷惑了双眼，所以也未曾意识到是从什么时候开始，尼古拉就只是他自己罢了。他轻轻握住年轻人纤细的手，无声地安抚在梦魇中睡得并不安稳的小可怜，良久，终是在年轻人耳边轻轻道了句，“对不住”。


	5. 穷途（五）

莫斯科时间晚九点半，德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇要求各部解释未能按时完成国家项目的原因。马克西姆接到通知时以为秘书看错了时间，直到深夜赶到戈尔基，看到办公区还是灯火通明，气氛却格外压抑，想起早上出门前乌鸦满天飞，才明白今天注定是难逃一劫的，因为白天在总统那里躲过背锅而沾沾自喜实在是幼稚。体型庞大的副总理兼政府办主任显然没有搞定他的老友，愁眉苦脸地出来，看见年轻的经发部长，目光中带着悲悯。

“他从开完会回来就一直把自己关在办公室里，今天会上发生什么了吗？”

“您的座位离他比我近多了，您都不知道，我怎么会知道呢？”

两个胖子在短暂的会晤中给了对方同样无奈的眼神，长者拍了拍年轻人肩膀，祝你好运。马克西姆几乎没有见过上司发火，但也知道他一向严格，又不是所有人都能像尼古拉•阿纳托利耶维奇一样幸运。千万别说没钱，千万别说没钱，千万别说没钱，马克西莫默念三遍，轻声扣门。

马克西姆发现自己在进门的一刹那，瞬间读懂了方才门外长者的眼神。他规规矩矩走到会谈桌前，得到示意才敢坐下，当被要求开始解释时，大脑飞速运转几秒后宣告罢工，最后脱口而出，“没钱。”

“呵，安东•赫尔曼诺维奇连自己人都不照顾了吗？”

这是试探？敲打？离间？初夏时节，马克西姆穿着西装外套，觉得后背一阵凉意，最后得出了一个自己也觉得可怕的结论。他抬起头，直视对面的死亡凝视，壮着胆子怼回去：“2015年，当时的信息部也有国家项目烂尾，您却只是一味怪财政预算没给够。”他本以为自己可以抱着视死如归的心态，话音刚落才猛然意识到他和尼古拉只有年龄是一样的。对面是死一样的沉寂，年轻的胖子低着头偷瞄上司一眼，感觉对面一个熊掌过来，可以把自己拍回安东•赫尔曼诺维奇脚下。

“三天，我要看到你的检讨报告。”

猜对了。幸运躲过狂风暴雨的马克西姆望着上司阴沉的脸，似乎觉察到了盛怒伪装下不可言说的悲伤。坐在飞驰回官邸的车上，他掏出手机，在漫长的忙音后打开VK发了条长长的私信。

尼古拉发现自己生了一场病后，有些东西似乎默默改变了，手中堆积如山的工作被接手，老男人像把他忘了一样，除了每日事务局的姑娘送来食物和药时，总要说上一句“弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇要我看您吃完再走”。躺在床上陷入上网看各种新闻分析、胡思乱想、睡觉的死循环七天后，他终于按捺不住烦闷，走出房间。新奥加廖沃的生活区总是宁静，他坐在台阶上静静看着总统的神兽在院子里撒欢，被养成了熊的阿拉拜咬狼犬发现了他的存在，一蹦一跳地跑过来在他脚边打滚。

“韦尔内，你可得少吃点了。”尼古拉揉着大狗软和的肚子，狗之大也，一锅炖不下。

“我看你得多吃点，”老男人一把揽过慌张站起来的年轻人，“瘦了。”

韦尔内嗷呜一声跑开，尼古拉顺着神兽的方向望去，却被老男人按着肩膀，眼神中的慌乱映入对方湖蓝色的眸子里。

“对不起，我耽误了好多工作。”

“谢戈廖夫都帮你做掉了。”

“我该回去上班了。”

“再歇两天吧。”

尼古拉几乎以为他真的有个时光飞轮，又回到了他们最初的样子，谎言下自欺欺人的情爱与美好，不那么真实，然而他分明能感受到那人掌心的温度，是与前几天截然不同的温柔。他想起新闻中属于别人的甜蜜，想起德米特里的冷漠，如今可以依靠的竟然还是这个其实并不曾割舍下的怀抱。

“谢谢您，”年轻人张开双臂轻轻揽住对方，“210法条修正。”

“你为什么觉得一定是好事呢？”

“因为我相信您可以让他变成好事，对吗？”

年轻人眼中是无法拒绝的坦诚，老男人终是欲言又止，轻叹一声，傻孩子。


	6. 穷途（六）

单身老总统的餐桌上多那么一个两个人的，新奥加廖沃的侍者向来是见怪不怪的。老男人没有食不言寝不语的习惯，但是这一晚的餐桌前格外安静，连刀叉触及餐盘的声音都是优雅克制的。幸好尼古拉并没有时间觉得尴尬，被按着头喝了一星期粥的可怜人闻到肉味，只觉得像刚从难民营里回来，当他干掉十个奶酪饺子和两块肉排，并准备叉起第三块往嘴里送时，发现对面的人正含着笑意看着自己。上了年纪的人晚餐一向少食，对面一盘简单的沙拉早就见了底，连餐具都被整齐地放在一边，年轻人觉得气恼，嚼了两口也放下了叉子。

“慢一点，小仓鼠”，老男人好笑之余又觉得有点心酸，把手边的汤碗推过去，“科里亚，你有心事。”

“我的心事，您不是最清楚吗？”

“不，不是同一件事，你瞒不过我。”老男人似乎并不着急，只是默默看着装鸵鸟的年轻人一言不发地低头玩餐具。

尼古拉盯着桌面，直到连那碗红菜汤也不再冒热气了，终于嗫嚅着开口，“我想看一下案卷”，他微微抬头觑了眼对方阴晴不定的脸色，又补上一句，“只是••••••看一下••••••我早该知道的。”良久，老男人只是安抚地拍了拍他的手背，先把饭吃完。

厚重的一本案卷，追溯到上世纪九十年代，桩桩件件的细枝末节一一陈列在纸上，牵扯出的是错综复杂的旧势力，尼古拉逐页翻过，有些事他略有耳闻，更多的是意料之外的震惊。他蓦然发现自己才是那个最无知的人，他在这里六年，却从未看清任何一个人，哪怕是这个看起来总是温和有礼的好友，同一战壕里亲密的队友，表面光鲜的背后竟也是如此不堪的深渊。他就算被保护得很好，也看懂了这桩案件背后的利益倾轧，每多看一页，心内便有越多的绝望和恐惧涌上来，会不会当年米哈伊尔在西伯利亚做着刀尖舔血的活计时，结局就早已经注定了？尼古拉指着字里行间快速略过，他明白这本案卷没有再翻下去的必要，直到翻至不久前的第一次庭审笔录，白纸黑字，提到了教育部和SK基金会，最后赫然在目的，是阿•弗•德沃尔科维奇。

年少相知的挚友，照样可以作为关键时刻为了保命而攀咬的对象。年轻人的内心是还未泯灭的阳光，纵然能够理解身陷囹圄孤立无援的人有多痛苦，却仍然无法接受，何况那人疯狂攀咬的昔日好友，至今还在用飞蛾扑火般的一腔孤勇，执著地替他辩护。

坐在一旁静默许久的老男人站起身，轻轻抽走年轻人手中的案卷，随手翻了几页，竟也摇头叹息，“是个不可多得的人才，可惜了。”

年轻人绝望掩面，两行清泪顺着指尖流淌，分不清是对米哈伊尔的失望，对阿尔卡季的担忧，还是对德米特里的愧疚。

“我早就跟季玛说过，不能太宠着孩子，很多东西，应该让你知道的。”老男人攥着手绢，觉得败给了这怎么也拭不尽的眼泪，无奈中把人揽进怀里，哄孩子似的拍着后背，任由衬衫被温热的泪沾湿。

“对他的抓捕，您提前就知道，是不是？”

老男人盯着肿成核桃的眼睛，迟疑片刻，终是狠下心来，“是，我提前收到了调查组的请示，然后和季玛商量过••••••”

年轻人挣脱怀抱，颓然靠着椅背，“我想去一趟戈尔基，不，不是，我想和德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇见一面••••••以个人的名义。”  
老男人噗嗤一笑，在面前肉乎的脸上捏了一把，转身从抽屉里翻出一个文件夹，“你明天去一趟白宫，把这个带给季玛，别再惹他生气了。”

“我想现在就去。”

老男人神情一滞，“这么晚了，他应该休息了，”只是看到对方拽着自己手臂眼巴巴望着的样子，终是笑得无奈，“你得先放开我，让我打电话安排车啊。”


	7. 穷途（七）

九号的警卫来报总统的专车已经进门时，马克西姆正在会谈桌前进行本周的第二次检讨，他偷瞄一眼上司诧异的眼神，心想来者不善，今天怕是要喜提混合双骂。然而上司只是一句“你先回去吧”，年轻的胖子如获大赦，卷起文件穿梭在九号弯弯绕绕的走廊里，还不忘打个电话让秘书把车开到后门去。

尼古拉从前只觉得新奥加廖沃和戈尔基离得实在远，现在却觉得总统的司机也开得太快了些，他迫不及待地求了老男人，为了防止小可怜被拒之门外，意外贴心的某人甚至调用了自己的专车，却在上车之后才发现大脑一片空白，并不知道要说点什么。马克西姆飞奔到楼下时看到的便是同龄人在楼梯下扭扭捏捏的样子，下意识往他身后看了一眼。

“就我一个人来了，我来送文件。”尼古拉摆一摆手中的文件夹。

年轻的胖子打量了好友一眼，随即明白其中深意，换上一副几近谄媚的笑拍拍尼古拉肩膀，鼓励好友早点结束他们的无妄之灾，便迈着欢快的步伐走了，遇上刚进门的康斯坦丁，甚至笑着拥抱了一下，留下年长的胖子在夜空下思考年轻人是不是被骂疯了。

德米特里听到敲门声时甚至诧异于弗拉基米尔突然的礼貌，看到推门进来的瘦小身影更是惊讶，他很确信自己没有听错，半夜到访的的确是总统的车队。尼古拉小心翼翼地关上门便伫立在门口，像是在等候房间的主人发号施令。

“过来坐吧。”德米特里放下手中的笔，起身倒了两杯茶。

年轻人摇摇头，只是走到办公桌前，毕恭毕敬地把文件夹递过去，却许久不见对方接下。德米特里盯着似乎又消瘦了一些的脸看了一会儿，最终只是来了一句，“听说你生病了，好点了吗？”

“只是感冒罢了••••••已经好了。”

德米特里从年轻人手里抽走文件夹，只是随意翻了两页便了无兴致地扔在一旁，“大老远跑过来就是为了送这个？”

尼古拉低着头，咬着发白的嘴唇，不敢说话。夜已深，德米特里却是一副不紧不慢的样子，举起冒着热气的陶瓷茶杯轻轻吹着，等着年轻人开口。

“我看了米沙的案卷，我都明白了，”尼古拉眼中泛起泪意，“对不起先生，我不该那么冲动。也不该••••••说那样的话。”

“没有什么好对不起的。”

德米特里语气温和，但不复往日的亲切，尼古拉茫然抬头，看到对面的人微笑着，眼神中却是拒人于千里的疏离。年轻人终于意识到严重性，慌乱中想要表明心意，眼中蓄起的泪却先一步落了下来。德米特里冷眼看着，终究是忍不住叹了口气，把桌上的纸巾盒递到年轻人面前，却再没有像从前那样替爱哭的孩子擦掉眼泪。

“尼古拉•阿纳托利耶维奇，夜深了，您该回去了。”

德米特里在漫长的沉寂中等待屋内的抽泣声渐渐止住，年轻人带着希冀抬头看他，似乎企图从对面的眼神中探得一丝松动，却只能失望垂首。

“您要小心，他们的矛头已经指向SK和阿尔卡季•弗拉基米罗维奇••••••有证据。”尼古拉平复了心情，犹豫片刻，还是把案卷上看到的内容和盘托出。

“没有人动得了他，我会保护自己的同志。”

年轻人没有看到德米特里眼中一闪而过的狠厉，对方的一句话像锋利的刀，胜过这些天来遭受的种种。他绝望地发现，终于有一天，当没有人庇护时，他要为自己的任性负责了。

康斯坦丁走进办公室时，看到德米特里正站在窗边沉思，他默默走过去看着专车在夜幕下缓缓驶离，他的老朋友只是淡淡地说了句，“看着点，别让人欺负他。”


	8. 穷途（八）

尼古拉回到新奥加廖沃时，别墅的灯几乎都熄了，他穿过庭院，隐约看见老男人的房间内还有柔黄的亮光。他站在门前犹豫片刻，还是敲了门，老男人今天帮了大忙，不打声招呼似乎不太礼貌。

老男人换了身灰色棉睡衣，看见尼古拉进来，把手中的书合上，笑道，“我以为你今晚舍不得回来了”。他看着年轻人眼睛红红的，知道九号的交谈想来是不愉快，安抚着在毛茸茸的脑袋上揉了一把，还不忘补刀，“现在知道教训了吧？”

尼古拉勉强扯起嘴角，轻声道了晚安想要离开，被老男人强按着肩膀坐到沙发上，当面前的人在力量控制上占据绝对优势时，他挣扎着举起的双手只能紧紧抓住对方衣角，任由温热的舌头撬开牙关，在口腔内肆意掠夺。

“唔••••••”被剥夺了空气的年轻人呜咽着，却有一丝久违的快感吞噬着大脑，仿佛居无定所的流浪者终于找到了栖身之地。他觉得自己实在是累了，渐渐放松了身体予以回应，最后一丝理智也在唇舌交缠中消逝。等到这个绵长的吻结束，年轻人像获救的溺水者瘫倒在沙发上，急促呼吸着。

“不要着急，白宫那边烦心事多，季玛顾不过来，你得给他一些平复心情的时间。”老男人出言安慰，看着尼古拉原本苍白的嘴唇泛起血色，伸手将对方的外套和衬衫一一褪去，把人打横抱起来扔到床上，“现在，我们该算算账了。”

“先生？”

年轻人甚至没有来得及疑惑，一双手已经被粗硬的麻绳圈住，扣在了床头的金属栏杆上，床角没了束缚的床幔悠悠荡着，他每挣扎一下便觉得那绳子越紧一分，徒然增添痛苦。他被迫趴在床上，看不到身后老男人的脸色，未知的恐惧纷纷涌上来，他想大概是最近过得太舒服了，几乎忘了自己是怎么到这里来又为了什么留下的。

“听说SK总部大楼里现在正不眠不休地翻旧账销毁证据呢，科里亚，你说他们为何消息如此灵通？是法院的人？还是调查委员会？”

年轻人不知是该惊讶于老男人消息之灵通还是德米特里行动之迅速，从九号到新奥加廖沃，不过四十分钟车程罢了。他觉得阵阵寒意由心底而生，取而代之的是恐惧。太大意了，怎么可以毫无防备地泄密，他这样想着，喀山的一年安逸享乐似乎让他连最基本的敏感也丧失了。

“对不起，我以为••••••我看新闻已经报道了，我以为德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇一定早就知道了。”

“新闻是有报道，可是没有那么详细，连基金会下设的子账户都一清二楚。”老男人轻轻抚过年轻人光洁的背脊，手指在熟悉的敏感部位辗转流连，听着年轻人连呻吟都变了音调，不由轻笑。他解开年轻人腰带，将身体的最后一点遮蔽也尽数褪去，看着徒然挣扎却不得动弹的年轻人除了扭动着好看的躯体，只能反复说着对不起。

“对不起什么？坏孩子，你实在不厚道。”

电话铃声突兀而急促地想起，恐惧到极致的年轻人几乎为之惊叫。老男人不耐烦地起身拿起听筒，似乎料到是谁打来的，没等对方开口就敷衍着安抚：“伊戈尔，不要太贪心，把对手逼急了，是会咬着自己的。你经得起谁咬？”

“蠢货。”老男人粗暴地挂断电话，再回来时手上不知何时多了样工具。

年轻人无暇顾及，他用还未被恐惧完全冲散的一点理智细细思考，这种时候还敢打私人电话的伊戈尔，自然是那个他连回想一下面容都会想呕吐的丑人，老男人用这种语气跟他说话倒是令人意外。或许，他今天能如此顺利地看到案卷，又坐着总统专车大摇大摆地走进九号，根本就是在被默许做一个泄密者呢？

“先生，我想，如果德沃尔科维奇出事，他曾经最亲密的上司便难逃危险，您一定不想这样的，是吗？”

年轻人闭上眼，等待着身后人的暴怒，却听那人只是轻笑，“科里亚，是谁把你教得这么聪明？”老男人揉了揉年轻人身后两团白嫩的肉，毫不留情地落下两巴掌，“但是这不妨碍我觉得你是个坏孩子。”


	9. 穷途（九）

极度紧张下突然的疼痛让尼古拉吃痛出声，他有些震惊于这种教训小孩的方式，好像只有很小的时候会因为调皮被父亲这样惩罚。他感到小腹下被垫了个枕头，迫使身体的某个部位高高撅起，比起疼痛，排山倒海的羞耻感冲击着每个神经。年轻人挣扎着咬住被角，等待即将到来的疼痛。

老男人却并不着急，皮带轻轻抬起又落下，在已经微红的两团肉上拍打，像某种仪式的预热，清脆的声音让年轻人连耳根都羞红了。老男人将手中的皮带对折抻了抻，抬起手腕用力挥下，上好的皮革柔软而坚韧，划破空气时留下骇人的声音。年轻人几乎是同时呜咽着惊叫出声，却没有等到意料中的钝痛，听到身后人促狭的笑意，才知道是虚惊一场，恼羞成怒地把头埋进床单，还未来得及喘口气，沉重一击便落了下来。老男人看着白皙的皮肤上浮起一道红印，随即又在另一边留下对称的痕迹。

“在九号都聊了些什么？”

“也，也没聊太多。”

老男人轻笑，弯下腰抚摸已经开始红肿的皮肤，似乎对这样的颜色还不够满意，反手又是两下，精准覆盖上之前的印记，看着原本粉红的颜色随着年轻人的痛呼逐渐青紫。前一刻还在咬牙硬撑的年轻人，顿时如溃败之军丢盔弃甲，生理性眼泪没有征兆地落下，连自己也吓了一跳，旋即呜咽着哭出了声。

“这就哭了？嘴倒是挺硬。”老男人毫不留情面地又抽了两下，见尼古拉没有要开口的意思，下手比之前更重更急了些，一时间只能听到皮带“嗖”的一声与皮肤接触的清脆声响。年轻人惨叫着扭动身体，却因被按住一双脚踝，无论如何挣扎也不过是换一块皮肤承受痛楚。老男人带着八九分力接连数十下，在年轻人好看的臀部和大腿留下了纵横交错的痕迹，通红的血色泛着青紫，像两颗熟透的樱桃。

“案卷内容有这么多，需要在里面呆那么久？”

“还有••••••”年轻人想要编个借口，看到被扔在一边的皮带又被捡起来，残存的理智也被恐惧驱散，慌忙开口，“还有俄石油••••••”他感受到身后的人沉默片刻，才阴沉沉地说了句“继续”，脸色可想而知，不敢再隐瞒：“我只起了个头，就被德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇打断了，他骂我不该瞎掺和更不该乱说。”

“还有呢？”

“真的没有了，德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇还在生气，他••••••他急着赶我走。”

老男人坐在床头，温厚的掌心在年轻人赤裸的背脊上摩挲，无声地宽慰已经泣不成声的小孩良久，只是默默叹气，“他教你这么多，最该学会的，你却从没听进去。”

年轻人自知理亏不敢分辩，像鸵鸟一样将脸埋进床单，却听老男人站了起来，手中皮带的金属扣叮当作响。年轻人惶然抬头，强撑着着看到老男人揶揄的神色，“所以说，不听话还是要打。”

尼古拉哀嚎一声，被勒令报数后几乎是从牙缝间艰难地挤出一个“一”，已经红肿的痛处叠上新伤，只会无限放大疼痛，当他哭着喊出“三十”的时候，唯一的想法是明早第一件事就是把这根该死的皮带扔掉。

被解开束缚的年轻人小心翼翼地爬起来，下意识想摸身后的伤，被老男人一巴掌拍在手背后不敢动弹，委委屈屈地趴下，任由老男人将清凉的药膏涂抹在伤处，不禁腹诽，都准备好的是吗？老狐狸们。

老男人听到年轻人压抑的呻吟，料想他痛得厉害，心有不忍，手上的动作也加快了些，却没想到身边人不住颤抖，连声音都逐渐变了腔调。老男人本是疑惑，看到年轻人爬起来跪坐在床神色尴尬的样子，心下了然，嘴角不由得含上了笑意，轻轻掰开年轻人在双腿间遮遮掩掩的双手，笑得无奈，“科里亚，有什么不好意思的，你难不成还是第一次吗？”


	10. 穷途（十）

年轻人双腿间早已僵硬的器官暴露在空气中，因为老男人一句调笑更加肿胀，羞愧着想要向后躲，却忘了臀上的伤，跌坐在床后条件反射般跪起来，反倒在无意间将一双腿张得更开，身子向前挺了挺，像极了诱惑。等他意识到时，已被一双熟悉的手握住，开始了温柔的套弄。尼古拉睁开因羞耻而紧闭的双眼，看见老男人动作轻柔，没有戏弄，也没有一贯的暴虐和羞辱，像在做一件极平常又细致的工作，让年轻人心头一暖，充斥着情欲的呻吟在胸腔过滤，含了些哭腔。带着薄茧的手有节奏地撸动，粗糙的质感掠过每一寸敏感，刺激的快感让年轻人终于彻底放弃抵抗，哭喊着在温热的手中释放。

年轻慌忙想要抽离，仍然慢了一步，只能尴尬地任由炙热的浊液沾满那人的手掌。老男人却毫不在意一样，动作麻利地抽了纸巾将手上和床单上的一片狼藉擦拭干净。

“你太压抑自己了，这是何苦。”

老男人将纸巾团成团丢进垃圾桶，起身进了浴室。年轻人听着水流声在寂静的夜里显得格外真实，觉得自己好像片刻间又穿过云层，从天堂坠落回现实。以往的一些夜晚，他总是隔着一道门听着这样的水流声，咬着牙爬起来，就算胡乱牵扯着身后的痛楚也要把衣服穿好，生怕不能在那水流声停下之前逃离这个房间，哪怕第二天要独自吞咽那些刁钻的责难和不堪入耳的羞辱。他开始害怕夜晚空洞的黑，更害怕这个房间亮起昏黄的灯。然而这一夜他却不知为何，赤裸的身体蜷曲着侧躺下，贪恋灰色床单上其实根本分不清是谁留下的一点余温，似乎这里有自己想要抓住却缥缈的东西。不知是生理性还是情绪性的泪，静默着从眼角滑过鼻梁。

今天的水流声似乎短了点，老男人推开浴室门时看到床上的人受了惊吓般爬起来，抹了把眼泪念叨着，我马上走。年轻人伸手去够散落在地的衣物，脚未着地便跌入一个结实的怀抱。胡闹，他听见老男人的低声责备，就在耳边。浴室里已氤氲着温热的水汽，那面他躲之不及的镜子里只映出模糊的轮廓，他搂着老男人的脖子在圆形浴缸里缓缓坐下，水温刚刚好。

“简单洗一洗就出来，你有伤，不能泡太久。”

虚掩着的门外透来卧室昏黄的灯光，尼古拉甚至想在这个小小的空间里睡一晚，即使坚硬的陶瓷硌着伤处生疼。但是老男人显然没有给他太多时间胡思乱想，不过片刻便被捞起来裹上浴巾。这个忙前忙后一整晚的老男人让尼古拉觉得不真实，好像眼前是他可望而不可即的梦，他默默垂首，看到那人身下是宽松睡裤也遮掩不住的欲望，轻轻挣脱了面前的怀抱，白色浴巾应声而下。年轻人扶着那人依然强劲的臂膀，自我献祭一般跪下，伸手去解灰色睡裤系在腰间的松紧带。

“别••••••”

老男人后退一步，抵上身后的洗手台，年轻人一双手高高环在腰间，好看的脸颊甚至隔着仅剩的一层内裤，接受那里炽热的亲吻。异样的酥痒让老男人觉得浑身的热血直冲大脑，残存的理智被一声粗重的喘息出卖，他仰面闭上眼，抵抗无用。年轻人像小猫一样的舌头沿着柱体一一掠过，却不急着吸吮，若即若离的快感让老男人觉得聚集在大脑的热血又全沉到了身下，他原本克制的双手抓起年轻人深棕色短发，几乎要把这个撩动人心的脑袋揉进身体里。年轻人顺着那人不可抗拒的力道竭力吞吐，却总是只能将那一半欲望包裹于口中，有些急不可耐地，想要证明自己。他选择闭上眼，终于在自我沉沦中寻得一点肌肉记忆，将面前的人送上了欲望的巅峰。一个满足的叹息让老男人总算拾回一点理智，连忙扯过一旁的毛巾递到身下。

“科里亚，吐出来。”

年轻人本是白净的脸因为缺氧涨得通红，接过毛巾后猛烈咳嗽起来。狼狈的样子激起身边人纯粹的怜爱，年老之人费力着蹲下，轻抚年轻人消瘦的背脊。

“以后不要勉强自己了。”

“我知道错了••••••”

老男人微微一愣，随即笑意温和，贴上年轻人还泛着泪光的眼角，留下一个春风一样治愈的吻。

“我原谅你了。”


	11. 穷途（十一）

【十一】

炎炎夏日的午后，尼古拉第N次从瞌睡中醒过来，偷瞄一眼坐在办公桌前辛勤工作的老男人，再看一眼自己手里的文件，默默擦掉了迷糊中鸡爪一样的鬼画符。可能上了年纪的人总是不觉得热，老男人书房里的空调像是摆设，年轻人却早已燥热难耐。尼古拉扯了扯领带，眼睛余光瞥到老男人似乎看着什么正入迷，放下手里的笔，从外套口袋里偷偷掏出手机划拉两下。

前部长价值数百亿卢布的财产已被解冻。

尼古拉一瞬间以为自己还在做梦，要么是这么多年俄语白学了，然而看看消息来源，确实不是假新闻。

这剧本不对啊。

年轻人暗自诧异着，以至于被老男人发现上班时间摸鱼，已经走到他这张平时用来和大小官员会谈的小桌前，也浑然未觉。

老男人一把抽走手机，以一个别扭的姿势握在手里，伸直手臂，眯着眼睛看了一会儿，也不管年轻人战战兢兢站起来，想抢回去又不敢的样子。

“真有钱啊。”老男人用粗糙的大拇指笨拙地划拉两下，发现屏幕纹丝不动，瞬间失去了兴致，嗤笑着把手机放到桌上。

尼古拉看着对方似乎不像生气的样子，讨好着上去挽住人胳膊蹭了蹭，“谢谢您••••••”

老男人其实想说不是我干的，奈何小野猫蹭得自己心痒，突然就舍不得撒手了。

“你想怎么谢我？”

老男人在小野猫软乎的头发上摸了一把，蹭了一手汗，才意识到已是盛夏，随口留下句“把衣服脱了”，转身去开空调，又从迷你冰箱里拿了盒果汁，准备塞到年轻人手里时，才发现对方捂着衣领，瞪大了无辜的双眼，一副哀求的样子。

莫名其妙的过激反应让老男人楞了一会儿，回想起自己刚才引起了歧义的话，一时气结无语凝噎，又好气又好笑地抄起桌上的文件卷成筒在年轻人额头上敲了一下。

“你聪明的小脑袋瓜里整天都在想些什么乱七八糟的！”

尼古拉低着头，任由老男人替他扯开外套和领带，虚惊一场之后，有莫名的酸楚在心内化开，他插上吸管浅浅地尝了一口果汁，很甜。老男人看了眼独自别扭着的人，默默拿起年轻人刚刚改过的文件看了起来，企图用沉默消解书房里的尴尬。

“这两天手头有没有急事？”看着面前的人茫然抬起头，老男人忍不住在终于养出点肉的脸上捏了一把，“整理一下，急事交给谢戈廖夫，不急的回来再说。”

“回来？我们要去哪？”

尼古拉正吸着果汁，他的疑惑没有得到解答，只看到了对方的笑意。老男人对这个显得很亲昵的“我们”感到甚是满意，扶着年轻人的肩膀，在被草莓汁染了些颜色的嘴唇上轻轻嘬了一口。

“太甜了，以后少喝点。”

老男人本是笑着，却看到年轻人唯唯诺诺着应了一声，竟真的把果汁放回桌上，诧异之余在心底叹了口气，拉着年轻人回到办公桌前，从抽屉里翻出个白色盒子。想起前一天好友坐在桌前的样子，不禁觉得好笑。

谢尔盖也是六十多岁的人了，却坚信自己了解年轻人的喜好，献宝似的把这个板砖一样的盒子放在桌上，“这是最新款的苹果手机，我想那孩子最近被你折腾成那样，肯定没时间买。”他见好友不置可否，连忙补上一句，“拿去送给他，好好哄一哄，道个歉。”

“你怎么这么爱操心我们的事？”

“我这还不是担心你孤独终老！还有五年退休了连个老婆也没有。” 听到好友做此语，几年前重操旧业的老特工翻个白眼，忍住了口吐芬芳的冲动，“你不要还我！老贵了。”他作势去抢，不出意料地看见对方嘴上说着嫌弃，手却很诚实地一把按住盒子。

“你看起来比我还喜欢那孩子。”

“看见他，总是能想起••••••如果他还在，我也想给他买一个。”

“谢廖沙••••••”

无意中牵扯出好友的伤心事，老男人有些愧疚，却见对方只是笑着摆摆手道了句“走了”，留下一个洒脱的背影。现在想起来，依旧是唏嘘。

“先生？”

老男人回过神来，见尼古拉眼神怯怯的，笑着把盒子推到他面前，“前阵子太忙了，没顾上你过生日，算是个迟到的生日礼物吧。”

前阵子••••••尼古拉低头苦笑，他的生日在六月，正是来莫斯科不久的时候，自然是顾不上的。他想努力回忆一下今年生日那天都做了些什么，却以失败告终，想来不过是没完没了的苛责和新奥加廖沃的卧室里不愿忆起的噩梦吧。罢了，连自己都没意识到的日子，何苦奢求别人记起来。年轻人接过礼物，不知是何滋味在胸中翻滚，低着头喃喃道了声谢谢，声音有些哽咽。

老男人发觉自己最近总是说错话，又总是无从安慰。他知道尼古拉低头缩着脖子，是不愿让他看到眼中的泪，默默站起来揽着年轻人肩膀，看到眼泪像断了线的珍珠，无声地砸在他手中紧紧握着的盒子上。

“前些日子，委屈你了。”  
他揉了揉年轻人不知何时已掺杂了银丝的短发，想起那一日谢尔盖的话，却终究没能把那句本已迟到的对不起说出来。


	12. 穷途（十二）

专机平稳地飞行在云层之上，尼古拉恹恹地看着丰盛的早餐，听对面的老男人抱怨着飞机餐的单调，想要吃点有味道的。

“怕不是年纪大了味觉退化了。”

前一晚被折腾到半夜，又在天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就被从床上强行拽起来的年轻人小声嘟哝一句，看到对面的人疑惑着抬眼看他，忙摇摇头，起身给自己倒了满满一杯黑咖啡，却被老男人从手里抽走杯子。

“不要一大早就喝这个，吃点东西睡一会儿，还早。”

“哦••••••”

年轻人拖长了语调，拿起一片烤吐司咬了一口，眼皮却已经抬不起来了，有气无力的样子特别像某种小动物。老男人低头笑着抿了口加了糖的咖啡，味道不错。

尼古拉再次醒来时，窗外已是天光大亮，本想混在事务局的闲杂人等里一起走，怎奈睁开眼就发现自己正裹着毯子靠在老男人怀里，只得跟着一起下了飞机。年轻人看到等在舷梯下的国防部长，便知老男人故意要卖个关子的目的地自然是图瓦了，想起出发前那人神神秘秘的样子，不觉好笑。

看着总统和国防部长亲切拥抱，尼古拉适时向后退了两步，却还是没能躲过打量的目光。矮个子的谢尔盖瞥了一眼远远跟着的随从，再看看面前两人，心下了然，笑着揽过年轻人肩膀，一起上了车。

越野车难得平缓地行驶在盘山公路上，然而西伯利亚森林里的山水和清爽的空气并没能让年轻人得到片刻放松。谢尔盖与上司相谈甚欢，目光却时不时飘向后座的年轻人。尼古拉无意间抬起头，便在后视镜里看到了别有深意的眼神，窘迫地低下头的样子被身旁的人看在眼里，老男人嗤得一笑。

“谢廖沙，别乱看了，小朋友害羞。”

话音刚落，有那么片刻沉默，尼古拉疑惑间抬起头，看到谢尔盖转过身来，笑里带着温和的善意，他摇头叹道：“挺好的的孩子，可惜了。”

老男人笑骂了句粗鄙之语，狭小的空间里又是一阵嗤笑，欢快极了。年轻人暗自松了口气，抿着嘴唇偷偷笑了起来。

当湖边燃起篝火时，尼古拉终于有机会逃脱老男人的辖制，混到了闲杂人等中，看前面的摄影师拍得不亦乐乎。或许是觉得年轻人出现在新闻图里会显得有点奇怪，老男人对于他兔子一样的逃窜行为只是无奈笑着，直到烤肉已经飘香，才摆摆手让摄影师全撤了，面向人群的方向，道：“科里亚，你要躲到哪里去？”

尼古拉下意识往后躲，却听见一旁事务局姑娘起哄的轻笑声，被发现后立马掩口噤声。年轻人叹了口气，磨蹭着踱到烤架边时，谢尔盖刚把第一波熟肉刷上调料。老男人伸手要拿，却见谢尔盖直接装了盘子塞到年轻人手里，没好气地撇了嘴，直到年轻人十分乖巧地叉起最大的一块递到自己面前，才心满意足地尝了一口，“好吃。”

老男人终于在乏味的飞机餐后尝到了更有味道的东西，不由得食指大动，吃到守在一旁的医官急火攻心眼看着就要上来刺杀了才依依不舍地放下手里的盘子。而年轻人只略尝了几口，怔怔地守着篝火发呆，不知又有什么不可说的心事。老男人无奈摇头，想起前两天一直旁敲侧击地问着身边人，这个年纪的年轻人脑子里会想点什么，得到的都是爱莫能助的回答。倒是想起有个人应该知道，但是，还是算了吧。老男人顿时觉得这湖边烧烤也有些索然无味，拍了拍年轻人肩膀，道：“陪我走走。”说着便径直向山坡上走去，也不管身后的人有没有跟上。

山间的风景总还是让人心情舒畅的，虽然年年来有点看腻了。“明年我们换个地方避暑吧，总来也没意思，你觉得呢？”老男人在斜坡上走得有些吃力，回头看去，年轻人仍是寸步不离地跟着。

“我觉得不错，也好让谢尔盖•库茹盖托维奇总算能歇一歇。”

老男人但笑不语，似乎很久没有见他这么皮，不用回头也能想象出那双好看的眼睛里亮晶晶的笑意。

“你怎么不问我米哈伊尔的事？”

几秒钟的沉默后，老男人停下脚步转过身，被还在埋头前进的年轻人一头撞进怀里。他看到对方连忙后退，神色却无异常，坦然直视着自己，“牵扯得太多，您也不方便直接干预。何况，您答应过我的事，一定不会食言，我又何必问呢。”

老男人思虑片刻，最终只是伸手揉了揉面前毛茸茸的脑袋，不知是笑是叹：“如今这么懂事了？”他看到年轻人脸颊微红，牵过对方的手继续前行。

“他的事急不得，你且放宽心吧。”

良久，老男人才听见身旁的人轻轻地应了一声，纤长的手指却摸索着回握，十指相扣。两人并肩又走了几步到了一块平地上，山下的风景已然尽收眼底，老男人突然又觉得，这里比往年更美了。

“你来给我拍张照。”

老男人伸了个懒腰，转身坐在悬崖边摆了个姿势，颇有点无赖。

“您有摄影师！”

“还不是为了不让你尴尬，都让他们撤了么。”

年轻人无语凝噎，然而转念一想，正好试试新手机镜头怎么样，便也笑着拿出了崭新的iphone，环顾四周想找个光线好的角度，却猛然觉得不对，一股不祥的恐惧感从心底泛起。

太安静了。尼古拉盯着山路两旁密林巡视一圈，原先默默地跟在后面，在树林里若隐若现的几个警卫已不知何时彻底没了踪影，并不高的山坡下似乎也听不见丝毫动静。年轻人慌忙回头，看到老男人已经站了起来，右手抵在衣兜里藏着手枪的位置，显然也察觉到了异样，却已是来不及。

“不！”

枪声响起时年轻人刚刚冲到悬崖边，电光火石间已无力分辨那一声枪响是否是自己极度紧张下的错觉，只能感觉到似乎有温热的液体从左胸口喷涌而出，然后沉沉地倒在了身后的怀抱里。


	13. 穷途（十三）

焦灼的午后，山雨欲来。戈尔基九号的办公室静得只能听到电话前急促的按键音。带着眼镜的新闻秘书反复尝试了几次，最终选择放弃，看了眼办公桌前的上司和围在一旁的几个内阁成员，声音有些颤抖。

“图瓦那边联系不上，通讯似乎被人为破坏了。”

最后一点希望也破灭，德米特里明白，真正的战斗来了。他推开椅子站起来，目光一一掠过面前众人，都是他最信任的伙伴和战友。

马克西姆攥紧了拳头，不等上司吩咐，道了声“我去了”便匆匆离开，年轻的信息部长与他对视一眼，立即心领神会，头也不回地跟了出去。

“派可靠的人，保护马克西姆•阿列克谢耶维奇和康斯坦丁•尤里耶维奇的安全。”

奥列格应下，转身走到门口又回过头来，看到上司闭着眼不知在筹划着什么，小心翼翼地问道：“是否••••••要通知电视台？”良久，才看见上司睁开眼，无奈地点了点头。

德米特里盯着液晶显示屏上的天鹅湖出神，下属们已经带着各自的任务离开，只剩下有着与他相同名字的副总理留了下来，默默地握住他发凉的指节。

“你觉得，是恐怖分子吗？”德米特里喃喃着自己心里早就有答案的问题，看到好友沉着脸摇头，不由得苦笑，有胆量和实力作出这样事的人，多半是昔日圣彼得堡老朋友中的一位。嫌疑人圈子已经缩得很小，又或许这些人早已沆瀣一气。  
“叫科沙安排紧急会议，把安全委员会成员都请来，还有几位国企负责人，无论他们在哪里。”

他刻意将那个“请”字说得重了点，年长一些的副总理拍拍他的肩膀，正准备出言安慰，被急促的敲门声打断。只见奥列格气喘吁吁地冲进来，将印着双头鹰的工作平板递到上司面前：国有石油公司总裁在办公室坠楼身亡。

惊疑之余，两个德米特里面面相觑，几乎同时脱口而出，“是他！”

年长的副总理登时站了起来，仍没有松开紧紧握住的手，德米特里却抢先一步开口：“我知道你要说什么，但是还没有到山穷水尽的时候••••••何况，我没有苟且偷生的资格。但是如果你想出去避一避，我可以帮你••••••”

“说吧，我可以帮你做些什么？”

德米特里的话没能说完，只看到好友的眼神从犹疑不决变得坚定，仿佛和二十多年前在圣彼得堡时一样，彼时他也是这样对自己说：“季玛，我们一定能打赢这场官司。”

“你悄悄地去帮我找一个人，先装作什么都不知道，”德米特里在好友耳畔低语，“赌一把，我冷眼看他一年多，倒不像是那样的人。”

德米特里站在窗边，乌云蔽日下，一列车队依次停在楼下，看起来丝毫没有给警卫通传的机会。他看了眼手表，这个时候那位年长的德米特里应该早已走远，再看看楼下似乎已经迫不及待要原形毕露的人，不由得轻蔑一笑，打开门静待来客。

空荡荡的办公室里涌进来暴雨前掺着潮湿的风，德米特里四处看了看，打开了所有灯，他从不觉得自己是一个人在战斗。


	14. 穷途（十四）

尼古拉恍惚中觉得自己在云端飘摇，穿过湿冷的雾霭，重重地摔了下来，钻心的痛感迫使他不受控制地呻吟。年轻人勉强睁开眼，发现自己躺在一张狭小坚硬的床上，山间的凉意让记忆逐渐清明，他依稀记起枪响之后，他们身下原本看起来十分结实的一片平地异常松动，被乱石裹挟着坠了下去，竟然活了下来。老男人正撕开绷带，神色平常，仿佛丝毫没有在意这一点点包扎不过是杯水车薪。

“没有信号。幸好山崖下面树林很密，我们没有摔死。我找到一个猎人的小屋，还有一些能用的药物。”老男人将年轻人没来得及问出口的疑问一一解答，“先忍一忍，等到有人来救我们••••••”

尼古拉微微侧过头，勉强能看见小窗的缝隙里透进来的光，抬手握住对方分明在颤抖的手，“趁着太阳没下山，快走吧。”

老男人手中的动作一滞，声音有些沙哑，“好，等我帮你止一止血，我们一起走”，他眼神躲闪着将绷带扎好，毫不意外惹得年轻人不住哀嚎。

“不要因为我，耽误了时机••••••”

受了伤的可怜人剧烈喘息片刻，才从牙缝里挤出几个字来，却看到老男人瞬间暴怒的样子，愤愤着摔了手中剩余的绷带，再抬起头来却已是满面泪痕：“如果你因我而死，我会后悔一辈子。”

“可如果今天你被我拖累，永远没有人会原谅我，”尼古拉抬手替人拭泪，嗤地一声笑了，“好丑。”

老男人闻言深深地低下了头，在难以抉择的困境里挣扎，他觉得自己经历过太多风浪，唯有这一次，像是命运真正的考验。只不过不一样的是，现在却有温热的手，与他紧紧相握。他抬起头，年轻人惨白的脸上仍挂着微笑，“回去之后你们和好如初吧。”

老男人知道他口中这个奇奇怪怪的“你们”指的是谁，不知是因为年轻人此刻还有心思做此语，还是因为被人揭开了多年来总不愿提起的心结，一时气结却又不忍发作，冷着脸替年轻人止血，半晌才默默问道：“那你呢？”

“我想回家了。”

“好，等你伤好了，我陪你回去。”

“不用了，我睡一觉就可以了••••••”

年轻人悠悠地合上眼，全然不顾身旁的人突然不成腔调的啜泣，直到被人动作粗鲁地托起后背牵扯到伤口，才不耐地叫出声来，看着老男人仍是自顾自地摇头落泪，无奈道：“我没死。”

“科里亚，千万别睡，求你了，别睡！”

“如果上帝保佑，您很快就可以带着人来接我”，尼古拉靠在那人怀里蹭了蹭，企图缓解疼痛，“再不走真的来不及了”。 

“上帝保佑。”

老男人盯着那双依然澄澈的眼睛看了一会儿，似是下定决心，伸手解下了二十多年从不离身的项链。母亲当年叮嘱自己戴好的十字架仍然闪着金属光泽，他放在唇边轻轻吻了吻，将链子系在了尼古拉脖颈间，看到年轻人眼神中有了隐约的笑意。 

尼古拉顺着老男人的手躺回坚硬的床板上，目送对方好整以暇准备离开时，听到了掺杂在簌簌的风声里的噪音。年轻人听着声音由远及近，心中的猜疑也渐渐被喜悦代替。

“上帝真的保佑我们了。”他挣扎着坐起来，却被老男人一把扶住，示意噤声。

“别出声，未必是我们的援助”，老男人将尼古拉揽在怀里，细细听着屋外的声响，“飞机？”

“无人机。是来救我们的。”

尼古拉挣脱禁锢身体的怀抱，过于激烈的反应带来的疼痛几乎令其昏厥，面对身边人的犹疑，只剩一声气若游丝的低喃：“Diginavis••••••”


	15. 穷途（十五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：完全架空与现实无关！！！我对尼古拉·波拉丹诺维奇没有任何偏见，是BBC造谣他政变，这么好的梗不拿来用太可惜了（bushi）  
> 这一章主要是有三个季玛，分别是熊总 科扎克巨巨 和尼古拉·波拉丹诺维奇的神助攻儿子

不速之客扣响房门时，德米特里刚沏好茶。瓦洛佳，上帝保佑你。他在心底默念祈祷，转过身将两副杯碟放在了茶几上，似乎早有预料。来人见到这样的光景，便连惊惶和悲恸也懒得伪装，开门见山道：“季玛，不破不立，该有所改变了。”

夏日的雨势头凶猛，水雾弥漫中看不清窗外的路，德米特里稳了稳心神，不卑不亢道：“看样子您已经掌控了局势，是来下命令了。您需要我做什么？我猜，是宣布提前大选，助您成为克宫的新主人？”

“季玛，不要紧张，我对克宫没有兴趣”，来人拨开德米特里攥紧杯柄的手指，接过温热的半杯茶轻轻嘬了一口，“总统先生遭遇不测，从现在开始你才是有权力主宰一切的人，你有足够的能力和经验，可以在未来的几年里领导我们，合法合理。” 

“仅此而已？”

“我已经老了，但我的米佳还年轻，他受过很好的教育也有能力，只是资历尚浅，他会成为你最得力的助手和学生，然后••••••他没有任何污点。”

“除了一个拖累他的父亲。”

狼子野心昭然若揭，德米特里嗤得一笑，看到对方收敛了微笑，面上阴狠锋芒外露，心下一凛，却仍然坚定了眼神，对老特工的狂妄和愚蠢表示轻蔑。

“季玛，你应该看过新闻了吧？你是个聪明人。”

德米特里走到窗前，暴雨淅淅沥沥地停住，乌云散去，却只能看到楼下守着老特工的爪牙，不得不按捺内心的焦灼和愤怒拖延时间，“无论如何是当年圣彼得堡的老朋友，你怎么忍心••••••”

“我没想逼死他，谁能想到他竟然妄图跟我拼个鱼死网破，呵，果然是个蠢货，只配被踢出去躺着赚钱！”

老特工从背后揽住德米特里，感受到微微颤抖的躯体，在耳边柔声道：“季玛，你不一样，我们才是从圣彼得堡就开始共事的老朋友。你想想，如果我们合作，你的那些设想就可以放手去做。有的人死了，掣肘便少了。”

“别挣扎了，阿基莫夫和诺斯科夫不会来了”，老特工看着本来装作不动声色的人瞬间暴怒的样子，冷笑一声，有了作为胜者的快感，“别怕，我不会伤害他们。说起来你们自由派真是有趣，你知道吗？一个手无缚鸡之力的胖子，不要命地挡在自己下属前面••••••”

“够了！”

屋内有片刻沉默，老特工擦去嘴角的血迹，面色可怖。德米特里才感觉到后怕，他惶然后退，身后却是坚硬的墙壁，那一掌用尽了自己所有力气，狂徒的手像毒蛇一样缠绕上咽喉，他挣扎着张开嘴，却无法发出任何呼救的声音。

“我劝你清醒一点，你真的以为跟着他就能善终？或者你还在妄想五年后接替他？还是你以为，你真的能安稳地在二号干完这一届？季玛，你就是太重感情。不过，季玛，现在说什么都晚了。”

骤然失去牵制，德米特里不受控制地瘫倒在地，撑着地毯干呕几次才恢复了呼吸，抬头看了眼对方递到眼前的手机，话里带着残忍的笑意，这么高的悬崖，连尸体都找不到了。他终于意识到，如果图瓦没有好消息传来，那么刚才部署的一切都是徒劳，即便此刻好友已经成功说服了另一个德米特里•尼古拉耶维奇。那个人不在了，就这样突然地，再也不会有意见相左和利益冲突，不会有猜忌和争吵，再也没有相顾无言的乏力，没有蹉跎岁月的感叹。他偶尔会沉溺于悲观的宿命论，觉得他们会在这难以拔足的淤泥里互相折磨，前方是看不到尽头的深渊，但是从现在起，越陷越深的人只有他自己罢了。

“哭过就忘了吧，一切从新开始，只会比从前更好”，老特工把失了七魂六魄的身体揽在怀里擦掉眼泪，扶到办公桌前安坐，“再不发声明，我们的民众该恐慌了。”

德米特里深深地看了一眼面前急不可耐的人，解锁电脑屏幕，一封邮件适时地跳了出来。他屏住呼吸快速滚动鼠标，终于像是获得新生一样笑了。

“尼古拉•波拉丹诺维奇，有句话您说得没错，米佳是个好孩子，他没有任何污点。”

德米特里笃定的笑对上老特工眼中的疑惑，甚至没有来得及解释，电光火石间有械斗声打破了官邸诡异的静谧，难以分辨是敌是友，两人皆是一惊。德米特里抢先躲到离门最远的位置，没有给另一个人挟持自己的机会，枪声愈来愈近，紧接着便是全副武装的特种部队破门而入。德米特里闭上眼睛，决定做一回宿命论者，直到看到跟着走进来的是完好无损的科扎克，才长长地舒了口气，未及开口便被好友安抚着拥入怀抱，他们赌赢了。

“别挣扎了，你安插在图瓦和莫斯科机场的所有眼线都拔掉了，多亏了你的好儿子”，年长的德米特里鄙夷着看了眼已经被控制的狂徒，冷着脸抛下一句话便转身走向自己的好友，“图瓦的通信恢复了，总统一行无恙，你看••••••叫季玛的人果然都很靠谱。”

德米特里甚至没有反应过来闷葫芦的玩笑之语，抬眼看到面如死灰的年轻人，这个有着和他同样名字的部长，刚做了人生中最艰难的决定，现在却要绝望地面对自己父亲的狼狈落魄，他觉得愧疚。一朝一夕间结束了政治生涯的老特工，终于在情绪失控后开始了无止休的咆哮和咒骂。

“德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，我再没见过比您更愚蠢的人，亲手毁了自己最好的出路。你以为一切都结束了，以为自己将会是功臣？你逃不掉了，从你和我密切来往开始，从米佳成为戈尔基九号的常客开始！你认为什么样的说辞才可以让那个人毫无猜忌地相信你？哈哈，蠢材！”

科扎克皱了眉头，不耐地挥挥手，让挤了满满一屋子的人撤退，“准备怎么善后？”

德米特里静静思虑片刻，老特工的话像精细的针，扎在了他内心隐隐担忧的痛处，虽是无能狂怒之言，却不是全无道理。他揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，叹道：“这已经不是我们需要考虑的事了。”

德米特里俯下身，安慰颓然跌坐在地的年轻人，“我没猜错的话，不仅刺杀的计划和名单你提前就得到了，就连图瓦失联的消息，也是你第一时间透露给信息部的是不是？谢谢你，米佳，你做了一个伟大而正确的决定。”

“我还可以是您的战友吗？”

“一直都是。”

德米特里望向窗外，像是在自言自语。雨后凉爽的风吹起了窗帘，天已经全部亮了。


	16. 穷途（十六）

尼古拉是被窗外的鸟鸣唤醒的，感觉很久没有睡得这么安稳，精神好了很多。他小心翼翼地尝试用手撑着床，顺利坐了起来。事务局的姑娘适时走进病房，拉开窗帘，是一个让人心情愉快的秋日清晨。

“你看，我已经可以自己坐起来了。”尼古拉扯了一个灿烂的笑容，用一种故意暗示的语气提醒老男人派来照顾他的人，然而对方装作没有听见，只顾着低头摆弄餐具，把热粥和茶摆在他面前的床桌上。

“总统先生昨晚来过，您已经睡了，他不让我们叫醒您。”

尼古拉被照顾得很好，所有要求都得到了满足，除了见老男人一面和索要电子产品。对于前者他完全可以理解，至于后者，他在多日与侍者无止休的扯皮中觉察出一丝异样。多说无益，年轻人噘着嘴搅了两下燕麦粥，目光流转，瞥到了被姑娘随手丢在一边的工作平板。

“那我想吃煎鸡蛋好不好嘛？”

当姑娘得意地端着金灿灿香喷喷双面流黄的煎鸡蛋回到病房时，尼古拉已经托着平板把白宫官网看了遍。

“这次的政府例会是安东•赫尔曼诺维奇主持的••••••德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇出访了？不对，我是穿越了吗？怎么是谢尔盖•爱德华多罗维奇坐在这里，康斯坦丁•阿纳托利耶维奇去哪了？”他又点开一张图放大仔细寻找，喃喃道，“德米特里•尼古拉耶维奇也不在，两个都不在。”

有限的信息与年轻人这些天来探听到的只言片语和自己的猜测一一重合，他把平板放回原处，对着面露难色的姑娘道了句抱歉，慌忙低下头舀了勺还冒着热气的粥塞进嘴里，烫得人想哭。

德米特里已经数不清自己在戈尔基九号的房间里虚度了多少个日夜。他的放手一搏换来那人的险象环生，然而再见到时，在对方湖蓝色眼眸里却只能看到欲言又止的猜忌，起初他因此愤怒、烦躁，找尽一切机会为自己辩解。等到突然有一天，他发现自己无法踏出房门一步，守在门外的特工礼貌地逼迫他在工作交接单上签了字，带走了官邸上下所有他们觉得可以让调查委员会找到线索的东西。

好吧。或许人应该做一个宿命论者，且看三十多年前的自己，不也是在一场宗教洗礼中获得了新生吗？

他甚至不被允许走到阳台上透一透气，但幸好这些人没有带走床头柜上那几本书，于是搬了张椅子在窗前，从清晨坐到黄昏。天黑了就闭上眼，第一缕亮光透过窗帘时便爬起来，感激上帝和勉强还能入口的食物。他想，从前真是太累了，如果就此出局，一定要回库尔斯克的村子里，每天也这样静静地看书，什么都不用操心。

只是今天他觉得格外不安，已经吃了两顿饭，书却还翻在昨晚睡前合上的那一页。这些天睡得并不安稳，仿佛白天被刻意回避的恐惧和不甘都化作了每晚光怪离奇的梦境，不过都是醒来就忘了，只有昨晚。这个漫长的梦是如此连贯清晰，甚至亲吻礼时他唇边的温度，第一次相拥而眠时彼此身上浓郁的酒气，都是触手可及的真实。恩师风头正盛的时候喜欢高调体面地出现在各种公共场合，瓦洛佳却永远穿不上合身的西装，跟在他后面像个可怜的小尾巴，他在镜头外嗤得一笑，远处的人却像听见了似的看过来，朝他挑眉毛。还有长桌前纷纷举起的酒杯，每一张面孔都是风华正茂，熟悉又陌生，那人笑着转过头来，疑惑地问他：“季玛，你怎么哭了？”怎么哭了？他呜咽着无法开口，想张开双手抱一抱面前的人，却丝毫无法动弹，泪水模糊了视线，可是所有人都看不见。

德米特里多希望晚点醒过来，可是这个热闹快活的梦偏偏在清晨的阳光下戛然而止，静得让人窒息。他伸手抹去眼角的泪痕，触到枕边一片湿凉。他开始明白，宿命论于他是麻醉剂，现在药效过了。

德米特里揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，门外的人却一拥而进，明明还没有到饭点。又是像之前一样的扫荡，行动专业迅速，然而这屋子里除了所剩无几的私人物品，实在没有什么东西了。为首的特工四处审视一番，目光最终落在了他手里已经合上的一本《往事与随想》。

“小伙子，这可不是你们的密码本，科扎克先生给我的一本旧书罢了。”

德米特里没有撒谎，已经不记得是哪次休假在索契，好友读着突然笑起来，指着书上的一段叫他看，“你看，是不是跟我们当时一模一样？”那时候他不懂有什么好笑的，倒还是把书带回了莫斯科，只是没怎么翻过。他觉得好笑，难道还要把书带到FSB去检查一下有没有暗藏玄机么，这不是苏联老电影里才会有的桥段吗？

可是那人偏偏在听到似乎很敏感的名字后毫不犹豫地把书放进证物袋封好，满满一屋子人作鸟兽散，留下德米特里在寂静中将疑惑变为惶恐。是了，另一个德米特里，他怎么可能安全，孤身去劝说的人是他，拿着总理的紧急调令去调拨特种部队的人也是他，他怎能脱了干系。德米特里碍于身份和各方面影响考量，还能短暂地留在官邸，可他身边最亲近的人，必然不会这么幸运。他终于清醒地认识到，不可以坐以待毙。

在夕阳照得整个房间像到了末日的时候，他打开房门，小心翼翼地对着门外人提出了恳求。


	17. 穷途（十七）

①此处的季玛指的是巨巨

德米特里没有料到自己的请求这么快就被同意，虽然身边人什么都没说，但他知道车子是开向新奥加廖沃的，这条路线太过熟悉。他并没有想好该说什么，只是莫名地想见老男人，一刻也不能多等。然而时隔多日再见面时，看到那人靠着椅背抬眼打量他，一副不咸不淡的欠揍样，他又突然觉得辩解的话实在是说倦了。

“你把季玛①怎么了？他在哪里？”

“那么急着要见面，就是为了质问我吗？”老男人的语气不自觉沾了怒气，看到德米特里明明掩饰不住憔悴，却还要倔强着系上颜色鲜艳的领带，仰着脖子来指责自己，一句“最近过得好吗”憋了许久没有说出来，冷哼一声：“在能让他说话的地方。”

老男人看见面前站着的人握紧了拳头，眼神中的慌乱打碎了自尊心，失落地垂下头，难得见到他可怜兮兮的样子，感觉到莫名的畅快。

“已经走到这个地步了吗，别的不说，当年有色金属案••••••”

“就是看在当年的情分上，我给他留足了体面。”老男人无视了因愤恨而微红的眼眶，指尖拂过那条宝蓝色领带，“所以你现在还能有心思打扮自己••••••我却不行，我刚从伊戈尔的葬礼回来。”

德米特里才意识到老男人穿了一身黑西装，显得人很是疲惫，对于逝去的那个人虽然实在没有什么好感，但想到物是人非心中依然有了难以言喻的酸涩，“那天我想过把他叫来，可是收到消息的时候他已经••••••”

“我明天还要参加葬礼，他们都是警卫队里最优秀的年轻人，本可以有光明的未来，却死在了最荒唐的意外中。”

“对不起••••••可要为他们负责的人不该是我！”

“你是该说对不起，季玛，是你的懦弱和摇摆不定害死了他们！”看着德米特里不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，老男人再也不想陷入无意义的争吵，抢在对方之前说道，“我知道你想说什么，你和他是正常的人情来往，和他儿子是正常的上下级关系？真的要我把那些不堪入目的照片也拿给你看吗？醉酒后的深夜，和年轻部下在卧室里谈工作？”

他每说一句，德米特里只觉得内心愈加凉一分，甚至无暇顾及自己被监视或者落入了什么人的圈套，几次嗫嚅着想要开口，终是没能说出一句为自己辩解的话来。

“如果只是有人这么说，我一个字也不会信，可他连证据都交了出来。季玛，你真是糊涂了。”老男人叹了口气，“我第一次感到害怕，如果科里亚没有为我挡住那颗子弹••••••”

“科里亚？你怎能把他扯进来！不对，你明明是去图瓦度假，难道你把那孩子也带去了？”

“他替我中了一枪，我背着他在深山老林里迷了路，他的血就顺着我的肩膀流下来，热的，我到现在还记得那个温度。后来他就躺在我怀里，疼得话都说不出来，还在冲我笑。你知道吗？那孩子在我怀里，只剩一口气了，他想起的还是你。季玛，是你害了他。”

老男人冷眼看着德米特里最后一道防线不攻自破，浑身颤抖着跌坐在地，指甲深深地抓进地毯，毫无顾忌地让眼泪滴落在地。老男人以为自己赢了，然而期待中的快感却没有到来，只觉得把所有要反击的话都说出来后，却有一种怅然若失的迷惘。他伸出去想要把人扶起来的手尴尬地顿在半空，最终气恼着一拳捶在了办公桌上。

那个孩子不在了，的确，是自己没有保护好他。德米特里还记得他哭着跑到九号的那个晚上，早知如此，那天应该抱一抱他。他还记得更早的时候，那孩子从喀山跑到莫斯科，像只无家可归的小狗，第一时间选择求助于他，却被他所谓的理智和忍耐打发回去，早知如此，那天无论如何也不会放他一个人走。这个聪明自信、爱笑爱玩，明明在外面可以独当一面，转身却在自己面前掉眼泪的年轻人，这个对自己无限信任的孩子，被他亲手推进了深渊。

“是我害了他••••••”

“不是的！”

紧密的房门突然敞开，老男人看到了惊慌失措的特勤，像是已经有过一番争执，没好气地吼了句“叫医生来”便把人全轰出去。年轻人颤颤巍巍地走进来，被老男人搀扶着才不至于摔倒。

“谁许你出来的，不要命了吗！”

“不是的，不是德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，不是他！”

初秋的夜风已经带了凉意，年轻人只穿了单薄的病号服，显得本就虚弱的面色更加没有血色。老男人不知是气是急，还是危言耸听被瞬间戳穿的尴尬，语气里含了少有的震怒，年轻人在他怀里却只是拼命摇头，喃喃地重复着几句话，瘦削的身体几乎只剩了皮包骨头，他终究是心疼，语气也温柔了许多。

“你又知道了？”

“我就是知道，我就是知道！”

“好了好了，我相信你知道，我们先坐下来好不好？让我看看你的伤。”

早已耗尽体力的年轻人只得任由着被老男人抱起来，半躺在沙发上，看着那人解开外套披在了自己身上。即使被老男人圈在怀里不得动弹，他也能感觉到德米特里的目光正看向这里，他一向因为一些不能明说的关系觉得尴尬，如今更是不愿意迎合身边人似乎十分刻意的温柔，微微挣扎着想要离开老男人的怀抱，无论问什么都只是低声应着，一时间反而显得更加亲昵。

年轻人还完好地安全地活着，德米特里迫使自己反复确认了不在那些奇怪的梦境里，一时间心内的五味杂陈也变成了喜悦，庆幸的眼泪扑簌着落下，仿佛劫后余生的人是他自己。他走近一些，想要从老男人怀中接过这个孩子，好好地抱一抱他，说声对不起，转眼却看到年轻人脖颈上挂着的，是那个再熟悉不过的铝制十字架。

罢了，不配。

他自嘲地轻笑，转身留下一室旖旎的耳鬓厮磨，悄无声息地走进夜空，夕阳的最后一抹余晖也被黑暗吞噬了。


End file.
